At First Sight
by irishklainer
Summary: Kurt Hummel is finding school life tough because he's being bullied. until one Blaine Anderson comes into his life and kurt falls for him at the first sight. Could Blaine feel the same way? hopefully is better than its sounds. my first fanfic. ENJOY :D please read and review! WARNING! : EXTEME fluffiness! :P
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was walking down the halls, past the numerous lockers, when suddenly he was shoved into a locker with a crash.

"Watch it queer!" Kurt looked up to see 2 huge guys in red Letterman jackets walking off, laughing.

Kurt had known who he was since he was 7, he'd known he was different from other boys, always wanting to have tea parties instead of playing rough games like football. He was proud of the fact he was different, unique but it was times like these that he wished that he was more normal...wished he fit in more...wished he was straight.  
Kurt slowly picked himself off the ground from where he'd fallen, his whole left side aching from the impact, he knew there would be yet another bruise to go along with all the other ones he had collected from the many locker slams and dumpster dives.  
Seeing as it was the last class of the day, Kurt decided to skip English, for the sole reason he just felt fed up with school, all including the majority of the students, teachers and whole waste of time of most classes.  
He hopped into his car and began to drive home but then detoured on route to the Lima Bean, feeling the need for a strong coffee after the day he'd just had.

* * *

Kurt got home a little earlier than usual but it was okay because no one else was home, he presumed that Burt and Carole were working and Finn was either coming home or at football practice, so he decided to go take a long hot shower, they always helped him to de-stress. He went to hi room, undressed and went into the en-suit and set the shower to one of the warmest settings and got in, letting the warm water run over him.  
When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into his room to get changed but Burt was sitting on his bed.

"Hey Kurt, what do you want for dinner?" Burt asked,

Kurt looked slightly relieved, not knowing what he'd expected.  
The teen walked over to his drawers, picking out something to wear, with his back turned to his dad.  
Kurt was about to respond when he heard a gasp, he turned around to see Burt coming over to him, placing a delicate hand on his arm,

"What the hell happened to your arm and back?"

_"Shit"_ thought Kurt, he had forgotten all about the bruises on his back from the last few locker shoves, including the latest one, which had resulted inthe huge greeny-blue bruise that had formed on his left arm.

"Kurt, who did this to you?" Burt asked again, his warning tone told Kurt that he couldn't lie his way out of this if he tried.

"I...um...I got shoved into a locker, that's all!" Burt's face suddenly turned angry, so Kurt hastened to add, "Don't worry! It happens all the time!"

These words did nothing to Help the situation, in fact, it just made Burt more appalled .

"Why didn't you tell me anything before? I could have done something, heck, I'll do something right now! We are going to that school and we are sorting this out!"

Kurt quickly shook his head,

"No! Dad, they can just say it was an accident! Please dad? I'll sort it out tomorrow, okay?"

Burt looked at his son, thinking that he _shouldn't have to sort anything out, he's just a kid, _but the man agreed on one condition,

"You have to tell me if anymore of these "locker shoves! happen okay? Burt said, pulling Kurt into a hug.

After a moment Kurt whispered, "I promise."

* * *

The next morning Kurt was walking to school when Karofsky came out of nowhere and shoved him to the ground whilst saying,

"Hey , _faggot_, don't let me catch you round here again or else." Karofsky glared at Kurt for a minute before walking off.

Kurt was in a daze of what just happened, he heard a car coming but it didn't stop, then he saw a hand come out of nowhere, so Kurt looked up to see the most beautiful man he'd ever seen smiling down at him with a mixture of warmth and concern. Kurt gladly took it and got up off the ground which he had just realized he'd still been lying on, but he'd just gotten lost in the strangers gorgeous honey eyes. Then the Samaritan _talked, _his deep, velvet voice ringing through Kurt's ears.

"I'm Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2

**please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS (sadly)**

**The reaction to the first chapter was AMAZING! thank you! *wipes tear from eye***

**I only own the plot ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"H...hi I'm Kurt" Kurt finally managed to splutter after a few minutes of just gaping at the beauty in front of him. "Hey Kurt, what just happened?" Blaine's brow had furrowed in worry, making Kurt's heart skip a beat.

"I…um…it was nothing." Kurt tried his best to brush off the question. "It was not 'nothing' that guy shoved you into the curb before looking like he wanted to kill you or eat you or something!" Blaine took a step closer to Kurt making his heart race.

Kurt didn't know what to say, "It's a long story you wouldn't want to hear it" Blaine looked at him in wonder, "Well I do but I gotta get to school in a minute so could I…um…get your number? And you can tell me that 'long' story"

Blaine didn't know why he asked that but was pleased he did when Kurt started to get out his phone "Sure! What school do you go to?" Kurt couldn't believe that this _super _hot guy was asking for his number!

"I go to Dalton Academy For Boys, what about you?" Kurt wasn't even surprised that Blaine went to a private school, by his slicked down hair and his uniform was a dead giveaway too. "I go to William McKinley High School, greatest place to be really" Kurt added this with so much sarcasm Blaine got a little worried.

"why is that?" Kurt immediately regretted saying that bitter comment because Blaine's brow furrowed again and made Kurt want to just kiss him right there and then. "It doesn't matter". Blaine immediately retorted "It matters to me"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and saw deep sadness making his heart break even though he had just met Kurt. Blaine felt oddly compelled to learn why Kurt was so sad and he made a promise to himself to find out what it is and stop it because, Blaine thought to himself, no one that beautiful deserves to be unhappy. Kurt blushed and smiled a smile so small Blaine almost missed it,_ almost._

"Look I gotta go now but I'll call you, promise" Blaine wanted Kurt to know that he could tell him anything that's why he added the "promise". "Yeah, I gotta get goin' too. Bye Blaine" Kurt knew Blaine probably wouldn't call him because let's be honest why would Blaine, a super hot and kind guy, want anything to do with him, an ugly worthless piece of crap?

"See ya Kurt! And I will call you" Blaine turned and started walking away when he heard Kurt murmur under his breath "Sure you will" Blaine's heart broke.._again_ because Kurt didn't believe that he would call him. Suddenly Blaine got an idea. Kurt felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and looked at the caller ID. "what the…?" he answered it. "hey Kurt it's Blaine, I just wanted you to know that I always keep my promises"

* * *

**sorry about the short chapter but i promise that the next one will be longer ;)**

**soooo what ya think? please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and review!**

**The reaction to the past 2 chapters has been PHENOMENAL! Thank you sooo much!**

**I only own the plot ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Kurt was in a very happy mood when he went to school, even when he was thrown in the dumpster he just got out and went on smiling! The girls tried to figure out why Kurt was so cheerful but, no matter how hard they tried, he wouldn't tell them anything.

After school, Kurt got home to a quiet, empty house but that was short lived. Kurt was sitting drinking coffee when his dad walked in the door. Kurt couldn't even say 'hey' before Burt started talking.

"I saw what Karofsky did to you this morning."

"I..um..I sorted out at school." Kurt was shocked at how his dad saw this but still was extremely happy and Burt saw this. He looked into his sons eyes and saw a glow in them that hadn't been there for a _very_ long time.

"You did, did you?" Kurt couldn't understand why his dad was smirking as he said this but decided against questioning it.

"Yeah" Kurt got up to leave when his dad started to talk again.

"You 'sorting it out' wouldn't have anything to do with that guy that helped you up, would it?" Burt walked out past Kurt to the living room with a huge grin on his face, leaving Kurt blushing from head to toe. Kurt ran up to his room before Burt came back.

* * *

Kurt was still wondering how his dad had seen Karofsky push him, and more importantly how he'd seen Blaine help him up, when his phone started vibrating. He smiled when he saw it was from Blaine.

"Hey, It's Blaine" Kurt tried to sound as if he wasn't _very_ excited to talk to Blaine.

"Hey!" well that didn't work.

"um...so..I've been thinking about it all day...so could I possibly hear that 'long story'?"

"oh...um..sure..it's just I get bullied every day" Kurt tried to keep it at that but somehow ended up telling Blaine everything, from why to how to Karofsky just singling him out all the time and then to how the worst part is that _nobody_ even cares! By the end, Blaine was left speechless.

"Blaine? Blaine did I send you to sleep?"

"No you didn't. It's just...God Kurt...no one should have to go through that! I thought I knew what bullying was! I was sent to boarding school before it could get worse than a beat up! I'm so sorry!

"You were bullied?"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter because it stopped. Hey! I know! Why don't you just come to Dalton?" But Kurt had already thought of this and looked it up.

"I thought of that but it's just way too expensive..."

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Kurt! I forgot that it was so expensive!" Blaine started to ramble. "My parents were just so keen on getting rid of me that I forgot the tuition was so steep! I-"

"Whoa! 1. it's OK! and 2. your parents wanted 'rid' of you?"

"oh...um...yeah it's a long story?"

"Seriously? I had to tell you my long story so now you have to tell me yours!"

"Touché...ok...I knew I was gay since I was around 9 but I came out to my brother, Cooper. I didn't tell anyone else because I was scared. My dad is a huge homophobe so I kept quiet till Cooper convinced me to tell my parents. Well...it wasn't pretty...my dad disowned me but before that he..um..beat the living shit out of me...Cooper stopped him but it was too late I was already unconscience...I woke up a couple of days later...my parents told the doctors that I fell down the stairs and hit my head on the banisters...my dad wouldn't look at me and sent me to Dalton so that he wouldn't have to look at me ever again..."

When Blaine finished Kurt felt a tear fall on his lap.

"Blaine...thats...awful! I only take the bullying because of my family being supportive! God Blaine I'm so sorry!"

"Kurt, it's ok. You don't need to be sorry, I'm better off here. I have great friends who accept me"

"But someone like you should have to go through all that!"

"Someone like me?"

"yeah, nice, kind and sweet and cute" NO! Did he just say that? Kurt was only meant to add that in his head!

"I'm sorry? Did you just called me cute?" Blaine chuckled.

"Um...I...um...I'm sorry...I didn't mean..I-"

"Stop. I thought it was adorable. I think _you're_ adorable, look I gotta go my roommates back I'll text you in the morning"

"Um...ok bye"

"Bye"

* * *

**soo what ya think? please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say a HUUUUGGEEEEEE thank you to xBHLx for being my first ever review and saying SUCH sweet things about my story BTW GO FOLLOW HER ON TWITTER! xBHLx :D AND WE GOT OUR KLAINE BOX SCENE! ASDFFGHJKLWTYTUIOXCNM**

**ok now ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Both Kurt and Blaine woke up with huge smiles on their faces.

Blaine was gay! AND Blaine thought he was adorable! Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt was gay! AND Kurt thought he was cute! Blaine thought to himself.

Kurt was grinning from ear to ear when he went downstairs. Then he saw Burt and he remembered their last conversation.

"Hey, how did you see Karofsky push me?" He left out Blaine so there would be no awkward questions. Burt noticed this but didn't say anything.

"I had to go get supplies for the shop and when I was driving passed I saw him push you...I was about to get out when I saw a guy come help you up." Burt smiled when Kurt started to blush.

"Oh...ok" Kurt tried to slow his breathing down as he went to get some breakfast. Burt didn't say anymore, much to Kurt's relief.

In the middle of eating breakfast Kurt's phone buzzed, indicating a new message. It was from Blaine. Kurt couldn't help but smile, Blaine really did keep his promises.

_Morning! It's a beautiful day! The sun is shining so get up! – B xx_

Kurt laughed at the childish excitement that was evident even through a text. Burt looked up from his paper when he heard his son laugh, making Kurt lightly blush and excused himself before replying.

_Good morning! Are you secretly a 5 year old trapped in a man's body? And what do you mean 'get up'? I've been up for half an hour! – K xxx_

Kurt inwardly screamed like a 13 year old girl that Blaine put kisses at the end of his text and so decided to do the same. He was about to go get a shower when his phone buzzed again.

_Hey! I'll have you know I'm 5 and a HALF! And I just didn't want to wake you too early ;) – B xxxx_

_Oh no! I've befriended a 5 AND A HALF year old! : O – K xxxxx_

_You sure have! ;) And I have to go my friends are annoying me with the 'no phones at the table' crap : ( - B xxxxxx_

_Ha ha text you later and btw I WILL win this kissing war! – K xxxxxxx_

Kurt cringed at how cheesy that text was but he actually enjoyed the fact that they can have this kind of fun banter even though they had only met the day before.

* * *

Once Kurt was at school, he was immediately thrown into a dumpster, called horrible names and once again no one even looked twice. Kurt really did hate this stupid, narrow-minded town full of stupid, narrow-minded Neanderthals and couldn't wait to get out of it and move to New York.

School was dragging on but in the middle of 4th period Kurt's phone vibrated. He made sure that the teacher wasn't looking before taking it out. He had a new message from Blaine!

_I'm bored! Save me! : ( BTW no! I will win! – B xxxxxxxx_

_Join the club! What are you in? Ha ha don't even TRY because you shall not succeed! – K xxxxxxxxx_

_Biology : ( how about you? Ah but you see I SHALL win so YOU may as well give up! :D – B xxxxxxxxxx_

_English : ( my teacher just talks and talks! We're on 'Romeo and Juliet' and I've already read it 20 times! – K xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ah 'Romeo and Juliet' a great book but seriously? 20 times? – B xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_What's wrong with reading 'Romeo and Juliet' 20 times? – K xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Nothing's wrong with it! I'm saying you've only read it 20 times? I've read it about 50 times! :D – B xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Show off! – K xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Well I do try ; ) – B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Of course you do ;) I've got to go my teacher keeps looking at me : ( - K xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Actually Kurt had to go because Glee club was starting; English had finished within the first 5 minutes of his conversation with Blaine.

"Who were you were you texting in English?" Mercedes asked Kurt as she sat down beside him.

"Oh um nobody" Kurt was blushing and Mercedes noticed.

"Ohh Kurt! Is it a guy?!" Mercedes literally shouted this making Tina, Rachel, Santana and Brittany come over.

"What? Kurt do you have a boyfriend?" , "Kurt how could you not tell us?" and "Who is he?" were questions that were flying at him that he wasn't given time to answer.

"I do NOT have a boyfriend!" Kurt was basically as red as a tomato by now and the fact that Blaine decided to answer right there and then was NOT helping!

_Ok : ( - B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx (HAHAHA I WON!)_

Kurt taking out his phone and then laughing at the text was a HUGE mistake! The girls took his phone and started reading his and Blaine's conversation! No matter what Kurt did he couldn't get his phone back!

"OMG!" Mercedes started squealing and hugged Kurt, he had no idea why though.

"What are you guys so happy about? Blaine and I are just friends!" Mercedes just scoffed.

"Honey, these texts?" she held up Kurt's phone. "Are called 'FLIRTING'" Kurt started blushing an even deeper red. Kurt thanked the god that he didn't believe in that Mr Shue walked in at that moment, silencing their extremely uncomfortable discussion.

"OK guys! Now what solo should Rachel sing for sectionals?..." that was all Kurt heard because he didn't want to listen to another Glee session ALL about Rachel even though he was just as (if not more) talented than her, just because she demands all the attention does NOT mean she should get it.

So instead he thought about what Mercedes had said about his texts with Blaine.

Could they mean more than just fun and light teasing? He hoped so but then immediately kicked himself, Blaine would NEVER like Kurt that way because Blaine could have any guy he wanted, he was funny, smart and SO hot! Whilst Kurt was just an ugly piece of crap that no guy would EVER want, thats what he had always been told anyways...

* * *

**sooo wat ya think? reviews are like hugs to me sooo WANNA GIVE ME A HUG? btw follow xBHLx NOW! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**once again THANK YOU!**

**Please read and review :D**

**Now ENJOY! xx**

* * *

Kurt wasn't the only one to be asked if they guy he was texting was his boyfriend.

Once Biology was over, Wes and David went up to Blaine.

"Who was ya textin'?" Wes asked in a ridiculous voice.

"No one." But, like Kurt, his blush gave him away.

"It was not 'no one'! You've never smiled at anyone else's texts like you did with those! Where's your phone?" David started poking Blaine whilst Wes got his phone, then held him back while Wes read his and Kurt's conversation.

Aw Blaine's got himself a TOY BOY!" Wes purposefully shouted this so that everyone in the corridor heard, most turning, grinning at the lead warbler.

"Shut up! I do not! He's a friend! I met him yesterday!"

"Really? These texts suggest otherwise." David said, smirking.

"Ugh I am NOT having this conversation!" Blaine was getting redder by the second.

"I'm going to take your denial and serious blushing as a 'yes I like this guy I'm texting, I want to date him, he's like supermegafoxyawesomehot and I want to kiss him and-" Wes was stopped by Blaine hitting him, not all too lightly, on the arm.

"Shut up! I may have _some_ feelings that fit that description but it doesn't matter!" Blaine was about to walk away when Wes stopped him.

"I knew it! But why does it not matter?" Wes and David looked at Blaine with worried expressions.

"Well, he's just _perfect_! I mean supermegafoxyawesomehot doesn't even _begin_ to describe him!" Blaine backed against the lockers, slamming his head back against the lockers too.

"You said you met him_ yesterday?" _Trent had decided to take part in the conversation.

"Yeah but… do you guys believe in love at first sight?" Blaine couldn't bring himself to look at his friends.

"You…you love him?" Blaine looked up to see Wes and David's jaw hanging open, so Trent was the one to ask.

"I think so, I've never felt this way about anyone before, sure there have been crushes but _this_…this is different, this is something mo-" Blaine was interrupted by the bell.

"We'll talk about this later ok? Right now we all gotta get to class." Wes started walking off with David to Chemistry as Blaine walked off with Trent to English, Wes stopped.

"Oh, and Blaine?" Blaine turned around slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Stop looking like a lovesick puppy" Wes, David and Trent all burst out laughing but Blaine just walked off to class alone.

* * *

By the time school ended and it was time for Warbler practise, all of the Warblers had heard of Blaine and his "texting toy boy" as Kurt was now known as.

"Dude, just ask him out!" Thad came up to Blaine before practise started.

"No! I've already said I only met him _yesterday_!" Blaineflopped on the sofa with an "oomph"

"That shouldn't be your _only _excuse! Just ask him out for coffee as friends and then get to know him _then_ you won't have an excuse anymore!" Wes had just come in.

"Wes you're a _genius_! I'll text him now before practise!"

"Ok but you have all of about 2 minutes."

_Hey! Coffee trip? –B xxxxxx_

_Sure! Where and when? –K xxxxx_

_Lima Bean 4:30? –B xxxxx_

_Perfect! See you then! –K xxxxxx_

_See ya! –B xxxxx_

Blaine seemed to enjoy Warbler practise a little bit more than usual for some reason that day...

* * *

When Kurt and Blain had gotten their coffee's, in silence, they went to get a table at the back of the cafe, Kurt sat down with a huge sigh, Blaine Knew something was wrong.

"Did something happen at school today?" Kurt fiddled with his coffee cup before answering.

"Nothing more than usual really"

"So what is the usual" Blaine pressed on, he couldn't stand seeing this beautiful boy sad.

"Well in the morning, the usual dumpster dive then throughout the day the usual of getting shoved into lockers and then in the afternoon the usual slushie facial."Blaine's heart broke with each thing Kurt said, 'This has gone too far' Blaine thought, 'Someone this perfect shouldn't be getting this done to him and for him to think it's the _usual!"_

"Have you told anyone? Teacher? Principle?" Kurt just Shrugged.

"I have, but they all say the same thing; 'there was no one who witnessed to support your claim, I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do' ugh what a load of bull! It's like they're really saying 'it's your fault you're gay, you asked for it'!"

"I know what you mean, unfortunately" Blaine took a sip off his scalding coffee.

"I just can't _wait_ to get out of this town" Blaine hadn't wanted to have this sad conversation so tried to change it

"Oh? And where would you move to?"

Kurt's eyes sparkled, Blaine's breathing hitched, but Kurt didn't notice and struck up a conversation of their dreams, and where they want to go. They talked and talked, telling each other everything about themselves until there was nothing left to tell. Then Kurt's phone buzzed.

_Where are you? You should have been home an hour ago – Finn_

"Grilled cheesus! It's 7 already?!" Kurt stood up hastily.

"What? Are you serious?" Blaine stood up too.

"I know! I gotta go, I was meant to be home an hour ago!"

"I need to get to Dalton too. But just tell me, what in the name of Disney is 'Grilled Cheesus'?"

"Oh, ha! I'll text you about it tonight ok?" They were now at Kurt's car.

"Sure! See ya Kurt!"And with that Kurt got in his car and waved goodbye as he drove off.

* * *

When Kurt got home he was immediately bombarded by his Dad.

"Where were you? Do you know how worried Carol and I have been? You're usually so punctual! We thought something had happened to you!" Kurt was quite surprised by all this worry over_him_.

"Whoa dad! I just went out for coffee and lost track of time! I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself sometimes you know." Kurt was smiling by this point because of his dad's pointless worrying.

"Yeah I know kiddo, so who'd you go for coffee with?" Kurt's smile faltered.

"Oh, um, a friend" Burt got a little anxious over the hesitance on 'friend'.

"And does your 'friend' have a name?"

"Blaine" Kurt said slowly.

"Who's he?"

"Well, he's the, um, theguywhohelpedmeup. Gotta go grab a shower" Kurt said in a rush, making to run up the stairs but was stopped by Burt.

"The guy who what?"

"The guy who helped me up." Kurt said slowly, blushing harder with each word. Burt was smirking.

'So my son meets this kid named Blaine and is immediately happier? _I like him'_ Burt thought to himself. "Oh? Ok then" Burt then walked off into the living room.

Dinner was very quiet, the whole family (Burt, Carole, Finn and Kurt) were gathered around the table for Friday night dinner, till Finn spoke up.

"Was the guy you had coffee with the same guy you were texting at school?" Burt and Carole (She and Finn had been filled in on where Kurt was that afternoon) looked up at the same moment.

"Um...yeah" Kurt couldn't bring himself to look up.

"Is what the girls saying true? Is he your new boyfriend?" Kurt looked up alarmed and saw Burt's eyes bulging and Carole smirking.

"What!? No! I'm telling you what I told them, he and I are just friends!" Kurt stood up and went to his room from embarrassment and to save himself from any awkward questions that may be asked.

"Did I say something wrong?" Finn was deeply confused. Burt and Carole had to hide their smirks at Finn's cluelessness.

* * *

Kurt flopped onto his bed face first and lay there for a few minutes. Then his phone buzzed, making him flip over onto his back to fish out his phone from his pocket.

_Am I ever going to hear about Grilled Cheesus? –B xxxxx_

_Patience is key ;) –K xxxxxx_

_:( But I have none! –B xxxxxx_

_Well then I may never tell you –K xxxxx_

_Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrt! –B xxxxx_

_Yes? –K xxxxx_

_Pleeeeeeeeeease tell me! –B xxxxx_

_I don't know WHAT you're talking about :D –K xxxxx_

Kurt's phone started ringing, the caller ID said it was Blaine.

"What?" Kurt then answered the phone.

"KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRT! PLeaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese tell me!"

"Why did you call me?"

"You weren't going to tell me by texting so here we are. So tell me, now."

"Ok seeing as you asked _so_ nicely"

"YAY! Thank you Kurtie!"

"Kurtie?"

"Yeah my new nickname for you!"

"Oh no, NO nickname!" But Blaine could hear the smile in Kurt's voice.

"Well I'm gonna call you Kurtie. Ok Kurtie?"

"Fine but I'm calling you Blainers!"

"Kurtie it is then! Ok story time!" Kurt had to laugh at this childish, immature side of Blaine.

"Fine, here goes. Finn, thats my stepbrother as you know..." Kurt told Blaine the whole story of Finn and his Grilled Cheesus, Blaine was in stitches by the end.

They then went on to talk about Disney films and how amazing Harry Potter is. Till Kurt started nodding off at around 2AM.

Blaine was talking about how Tom Felton is way hotter now than Daniel Radcliff when he heard Kurt's breathing even out and snore lightly. Blaine chuckled and said "Night Kurtie." Before hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was a Saturday and Kurt was going shopping at the mall with Mercedes and Tina.

"So how's your boyfriend?" Mercedes asked Kurt as they were getting out of her car.

"'Cedes, Blaine is _not _my boyfriend! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Ok, Ok but you _want _it to happen don't you." It wasn't really a question because she already knew the answer.

"Well yeah, he's so god damn HOT! You just _need_ to see him! He's so funny and sweet and he's _actually_ gay! and-"He was cut off by Tina.

"Wait wait Blaine can't be that good if KURT HUMMEL is _gushing_ about him?!" Tina was grinning, trying to stop a snigger; Mercedes didn't even try and laughed a long loud laugh.

"Oh hush. If I ever introduce you, you shall see how perfect he really is." Mercedes and Tina both awed at the same time.

"What?"

"You think he's _perfect_! You have to ask him out!"

"What? No! He would _never _say yes!

"Are you saying he's too good for you?"

"Yes!"

"NO one is too good for Kurt Hummel!" This time no one suppressed a snigger but all burst out laughing.

"But seriously," Tina started once they had all stopped laughing a couple minutes later, "you say he's perfect and you met him, what, 2 days ago?"

"Yeah 2 days, but he is perfect! I...I never believed in love at first sight...'til now." Both girls awed again.

"You love him?" Tina squealed.

"Falling and hard" Kurt said, blushing, as they were going into the mall.

They then decided to get some coffee before shopping so they headed off to the cafe.

After sitting down to enjoy their steaming hot coffee's they were making a plan of what shops they would go to. Then Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Blaine and two other guys smiling broadly.

"Hey Kurtie!" Blaine burst out laughing at Kurt's half-hearted glare.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Blainers!" Kurt said standing up. Mercedes and Tina's eyes bulged as they realised this guy was Blaine. Kurt turned to acknowledge who Blaine was with.

Kurt stretched out his hand for the boys to shake. "Hi, I'm Kurt."

"Oh we know who you are_ Kurtie, Blainers_ here won't stop talking about you." Blaine began to blush. "I'm Wes."

"And I'm David. We have heard a_ lot_ about you." Mercedes and Tina stood up too. "Oh we know the feeling! Kurt here's told us a _lot _about Blaine too. Kurt sent them his famous bitch glare that would have made them cower but they just shrugged it off, laughing.

"_Anyways" _Blaine started, eager for a new topic of conversation.

"We're just grabbing coffee then going to look around, want to join?" Kurt looked at Mercedes and Tina with huge hopeful eyes. "Sure! We'd love to!" Mercedes answered Kurt's silent plea.

"Great! So do you want to get going or coffee first?" Blaine asked, to Wes and Nick mostly.

"Well I need coffee so I vote coffee." David spoke up and Wes nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, you guys go get coffee and come join us?" Tina suggested.

"Perfect." The 3 boys walked off to get coffees as Kurt and the girls sat back down.

"You guess have _pet names_ for each other?!" Mercedes quietly yelled whilst Tina sniggered.

"Well it was Blaine's idea! He called me 'Kurtie' and so to get back at him I called him Blainers last night on the phone." Kurt shrugged, "But seriously do you_ now_ see how hot he is?"

"Ok yes he is, he is _smokin'_! I approve White Boy." Mercedes agreed.

"Exactly! What did I- Shut up they're coming back!" Kurt tried to change the conversation but Blaine beat him to it.

"So where do you think we should go?" Blaine, Wes and David all grabbed chairs and sat around the table. Naturally, Blaine sat next to Kurt so Wes and David sat next to Mercedes and introduced themselves properly, while Kurt and Blaine had their own conversation.

"I'm Mercedes and this is Tina." They shook hands and then Mercedes turned serious and whispered.

"Ok, my White Boy, Kurt is falling for Blaine, does he feel the same? Because he is _not _getting crushed." Tina just nodded in silent agreement.

"That's good because _Blainers_ feels the same way about _Kurtie_" Wes put on another ridiculous voice when he said their pet names again. "But he thinks that Kurt is too perfect for him." Mercedes and Tia just stared and them.

"What? What's wrong?" Wes and David were getting paranoid at having the girls stare at them.

"That's _exactly _what Kurt said about Blaine!" This time it was Mercedes that silently nodding whilst Tina responded.

"You know it's rude to whisper." Kurt and Blaine had come out of their bubble and had noticed their friends whispering.

"Oh well, let's shop!" Mercedes said, standing up to make her point.

* * *

After 3 hours of trying on clothes and shoes they were all starving, even Kurt.

They were entering the food court and Mercedes, Tina, Wes and David went to get a table while Blaine and Kurt went to stand in the cue.

They had just begun to cue when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey Kurt is this your _boyfriend_? He looks even more pathetic than you!" Kurt and Blaine suddenly weren't hungry. Blaine felt Kurt immediately tense up at the voice. They both slowly turned around to see two boulders of guys both looking at them in disgust. "It's Karofsky" Kurt whispered, so quiet that Blaine almost missed it.

"Hey Hobbit, why'd you choose Ladyface over there? He's a pathetic, weak, worthless piece of shit but then again you look it too!" One of the guys sneered. Blaine could feel himself getting angrier by the second at all the mean, hurtful things they were saying about Kurt, who was just looking at the ground almost in tears.

"Just leave us alone." Blaine said trying to keep calm but his voice showed his rage.

"Oh, the _fag_'s got backbone." Blaine snapped; he was done with people calling him a fag.

"I said leave us alone! You may get away with bullying at your pathetic excuse of a school but in public this is harassment so leave now or I'll call the cops!"Blaine had no idea if what he was saying was true or not but he guessed that the idiots before him wouldn't know either.

Kurt was stunned at Blaine's outburst, so were a few other people who had turned to watch the whole affair.

"Fine, but be warned, if either of you go around spreading anymore of your gay fairy shit anywhere else, we _won't _leave you standing like now." The smaller, but still _huge_, was just inches away from, a terrified, Kurt's face so Blaine gently pulled Kurt away from the bully and stepped in between them.

"Bye Ladyface, Hobbit!" They walked off and Kurt let out a huge breathe that he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered. Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, even though people were watching, most with a disgusted look on their face.

"They shouldn't be able to treat you like that and those awful things they said about you, they're not true, _none _of it" Kurt looked up from Blaine's shoulder.

"But they are! I couldn't stand up for myself or you! I _am_ pathetic and weak and..." Kurt broke off because he'd begun to cry.

"Come on, let's go to the bathrooms."

They went to the bathrooms and Blaine went into the larger, private disabled toilet locking the door behind them, pulling Kurt into a hug.

"You are _none_ of what those guys call you, trust me, you are one of the bravest guys I've ever met honestly!" Kurt once again looked up from Blaine's shoulder. His eyes were watery and cheeks soaked but Blaine still thought he looked like an angel.

"How?" Blaine could tell Kurt wasn't looking for attention or compliments, he genuinely thought he was what his tormentors told him he was, and it broke Blaine's heart.

"Well you're still at that stupid school, facing those bullies instead of running away" Kurt gave him a watery grin.

"So how's about we get cleaned up and leave this disgusting toilet?" Blaine made a face at the state of the bathroom, making Kurt quietly laugh a tiny bit.

Once they were back at the food court they found their friends looking around to see where they had gone.

"What happened to you guys?" Mercedes was the first to spot them and came running up to them, followed closely by the others.

"We ran into Karofsky." Mercedes and Tina's faces fell.

"Who's Karofsky?" Wes and David were deeply confused.

"This Neanderthal that's bullying Kurt." Blaine answered for Kurt who still had yet to say something, but was just looking at the ground, his face completely drained of colour.

"Come on, maybe we should just all go eat, maybe you'll feel better?" Wes suggested. But Blaine new that Kurt would not be hungry, he still looked really shaken.

"I think I might just take Kurt home. You look really pale, well more pale than usual." Kurt laughed half-heartedly at Blaine's joke.

"Good idea, I need to stay to grab a few more things if that's ok?" David asked.

"No it's ok, you guys stay here, and it'll be fine."

And, with a lot of persuasion, Mercedes and Tina stayed too.

* * *

"You really didn't have to drive me home, you know" Kurt said, once they were in Blaine's car.

"I know but you're really are quite shaken, I would be too, so if you want I could just drop you off or if you need a friend, I'm here too." Blaine really didn't want to say friend but Kurt would never want anything more, right?

Blaine kept his eyes on the road but so badly wanted to look over at Kurt's beautiful eyes.

"Could you, if you want I mean you don't have to but could you stay for a bit?" Kurt really wanted for Blaine to say yes but knew he more than likely wouldn't. Which was why he was shocked when Blaine said,

"Sure! I'd love too!" Kurt grinned from ear to ear, making Blaine's heart skip a beat.

And with that they started off for Kurt's house, Kurt giving directions to Blaine.

* * *

**review maybe? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to say that i am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry that i haven't updated in a while, school is annoyingly hard in 3rd year :/ . ALSO THANK YOU! 2000 hits? i mean SERIOUSLY? THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOVE YOU!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

When they reached Kurt's house, Burt's car was in the driveway, in front of Kurt's.

"Dad's home." Blaine was immediately made nervous just by the way Kurt said this.

"Um...Is that good or bad?" Blaine asked.

"No! It's good! He might ask why I'm home so soon and I don't want to tell him about Karofsky."

"Why not?" Blaine wondered aloud.

"Well I don't want him to worry and stress himself because of his heart." Kurt had told Blaine all about how his Dad had a heart attack yesterday.

"But he still is your dad though, he deserves to know." Blaine pushed.

"I can't, not yet if it gets worse then I will." Blaine didn't see how it could get worse but didn't say anything else about it.

"Ok." Kurt was pleased that Blaine left it; he didn't want to have to tell Blaine how his dad would go to his school if he was told this and then Blaine would definitely make him tell his dad.

"Oh he'll probably want to say thanks about helping me up that day." Kurt pointed out, he had, once again, already told Blaine about Burt driving by when Karofsky pushed him, so Blaine just nodded.

"Let's go then." Kurt said stepping out of Blaine's car, Blaine doing the same.

* * *

When they entered the house Burt was just going into the living room, he stopped when he saw Kurt.

"Hey kiddo! Have fun? Who's this?" Burt pointed at Blaine.

"This is Blaine." Blaine stepped forward, putting his hand out to shake Burt's.

"Hi sir." Both Burt and Kurt were shocked at how formal Blaine was being. When Blaine stepped back, after shaking Burt's hand, Burt began to recognise him.

"Oh! I remember now! You had coffee with Kurt yesterday didn't you? You helped him up that day?" Blaine looked at Kurt, who was giving him a 'what did I tell you' look.

"Yes, sir."

"Well then thanks, oh and it's Burt, none of that 'sir' business, makes me sound old." Burt laughed at his own joke, to which Kurt came back with,

"That's because you are" Kurt grinned at Burt who was pretending to be offended.

"We're going up to my room, see you in a bit, oh and no beer!" Burt was about to argue but was cut off by Kurt. "I don't care if you're watching football; you need to watch your heart!" Burt looked defeated, grunted and went into the living room, leaving Kurt and Blaine biting back a chuckle.

Once Kurt had led Blaine into his room, Blaine was speechless. It was so well designed; a theme of creams and browns which Blaine thought was very tasteful.

"This is amazing Kurt!" Blaine complimented him, making Kurt blush lightly.

"Did you design all this?" Blaine made a waving gesture indicating the whole room, Kurt just nodded nervously.

"It's...it's...phenomenal!" Blaine struggled to find the right words to describe Kurt's room. Kurt didn't know how to respond so he turned to his sassy side.

"Well yes, yes it is, I don't even think phenomenal quite describes how truly brilliant my designing skills are." Kurt pretended to flick his hair and when he looked at Blaine, who was wearing a look of bewilderment at what he had just seen, burst into a fit of giggles making Blaine realize he was joking and joined in.

"Want to watch a movie?" once they were able to breathe again, Kurt suggested.

"Sure! What do you have?" Kurt looked at him.

"I think you mean what _don't _I have." Kurt smirked, bringing Blaine over to a cabinet beside his TV. He opened the cabinet doors to reveal a ton of movies, from Disney to Broadway and from comedies to romances and of course all 8 Harry Potter's.

Blaine's jaw slackened as he saw the amount of films Kurt had.

"Which one do you want to watch?" Kurt asked. Kurt was so close to Blaine that he could feel Kurt's breath wash over his face, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

"Um...what?" Blaine snapped out of his trance, turning round to Kurt.

"I said, what movie do you want to watch?" Kurt said in a confused but amused voice.

"How am I meant to choose? I think we should go for a classic Disney maybe The Little Mermaid?" Blaine looked at Kurt hopefully.

"Perfect choice." Kurt said before taking The Little Mermaid out of the cabinet and putting it the disc into the DVD player.

When Kurt stood up, Blaine followed but when Kurt sat on his bed and pushed himself up so his head was resting against the headboard, he was at a loss. Blaine didn't know where to sit but Kurt saved him from embarrassment,

"What're you doing just standing there?" Kurt asked kindly, "Come sit here, I don't bit you know." Kurt grinned when Blaine came straight over to the bed and lay in the same position as Kurt.

Kurt's bed was only a single, so they were squished up close to each other, their shoulders were touching and their legs were too, not that either boy minded of course. Kurt pressed play.

* * *

Within the first 10 minutes Kurt was feeling extremely tired, the events of that day had really worn him out. Kurt's eyes began to droop and his head began to feel very heavy. Blaine felt a sudden weight on his shoulder, he looked down and saw that Kurt had fallen asleep on his shoulder and was snuggling into his arm. Blaine grinned; he had never felt happier than having this gorgeous boy sleeping beside him.

Blaine looked back at the screen and saw it was at the part where Ariel is showing Flounder all her 'human stuff' collection. Blaine smiled when he realized how much the song she was about to sing hit home for him and began to sing along.

_What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your worldI don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Some day I'll be  
Part of your world_

When Blaine finished he just sighed and snuggled down into Kurt, he really did want to be part of his world.

* * *

**Review? and I would just like to say that criticism is taken on board so any suggestions or anything you absolutely hate, please tell me? AND a huuuuge thank you to xBHLx (go follow her :D) she helped me choose the disney movie and song ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK PLEASE DON'T **

**OK PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know you probably have knives and pitchforks at hand but ITS NOT MY FAULT! BLAME MY MATH TEACHER! he decided to give us at 10 page math project to do, INSIDE OF 3 FRICKIN DAYS! ok rant = over ;)**

**but I hope this chapter will make up for the wait! :DDD**

**Thank you all once again for the response of my fanfic seriously I smile each time I see the view number go up or another review it sent in, so thank you ;)**

* * *

_Kurt was running around the mall. He was being followed. The follower was a huge black figure that moved quick and sudden but hauntingly too. Kurt tried screaming for help, but nothing would come out. There were whispers of "You're worthless Hummel" and "You're nothing but a pathetic like fag". He was then running down the halls of McKinley. The halls just stretched on forever with the mysterious man gaining on him with alarming pace. The whispers were growing louder and louder, echoing through the halls. Kurt was hurling himself away from the mysterious man, terrified of what was going to happen. Kurt looked behind him to see Karofsky's face inches away from his, smirking at him._

Kurt screamed, waking with a shock.

Blaine was trying to wake Kurt, worry spread across his face. When Kurt woke up he was shaking and so Blaine enveloped him into a hug, letting him cry into his shoulder because of the nightmare.

Once Kurt calmed down Blaine didn't release him, not that Kurt pulled away. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kurt reluctantly pulled away.

"Thank you" Kurt said in a tear strained voice.

"I'm always here to help." Kurt looked up to see Blaine staring at him with a huge sincere smile. Kurt couldn't help but hug him again.

Blaine took in Kurt's scent, inhaling deeply. Blaine thought this would be awkward if he was caught but what he didn't realize was that Kurt was doing the exact same thing.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kurt was still shaking.

"It was a bad dream, Karofsky was chasing me around the mall and calling me worthless and then he was chasing me around the school and I couldn't scream and it was so scary and-" Kurt broke off sobbing and shaking, Blaine once again pulled into a warm hug.

"Shh shh it's ok Kurt, he can't hurt you, you're safe, shh" Blaine rocked Kurt back and forth.

"What times it?" Kurt whimpered, wondering how long he had been asleep for.

"Around 4:30" He had been asleep for an hour and a half or so. Blaine was the one to pull away this time. But he cupped Kurt's face with both his hands.

"I don't understand why you're bullied though, you're perfect Kurt, and they're blind if they can't see that." Kurt blushed deeply and tried to shake his head but Blaine wouldn't let him. "Really Kurt, you're amazing, you're funny, sweet, beautiful and you're everything I love." Kurt was just staring at Blaine, who was eyeing him intently. No one had ever said that Kurt was beautiful to him before. They were looking into each others eyes when Blaine's eyes darted down to Kurt's lips then sub-consciously licked his own, He looked up to Kurt looking down at Blaine's lips and thought "This is the moment."

Blaine began to lean forward, as did Kurt. They met in the middle, their lips softly slotting together. Both boy's eyes fluttered closed, neither moved, just reviling in the fireworks both were seeing. Slowly, they began moving, lips moving in sync with one another. One of Blaine's hands dropped from Kurt's cheek down to Kurt's hip, massaging a small circle. They pulled apart for some air.

"Whoa." Kurt's cool breathe washed over Blaine's face, sending shivers through his spine. "That was..._amazing_" Blaine hummed in agreement before capturing Kurt's lips once more.

* * *

After a good half hour of making out and then snuggling, Blaine got up, slowly shifting Kurt off his chest. Kurt was about to complain when he saw what Blaine was doing. Blaine was on the floor on one knee. "What are you-" Kurt was interrupted.

"I'm asking you a question." Blaine said simply, leaving Kurt bewildered.

"Will you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel...do me the honour...of becoming...my boyfriend?" Kurt gasped before nodding his head frantically

"Yes!" Kurt brought Blaine up to him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him deeply. Kurt pulled back and Blaine followed for a bit but then caught on and pulled back too. Blaine smiled widely, then stood up, sticking put his hand for Kurt to take, which he did.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, sadly I have to go. So I was going to go to the door, kiss you then slowly leave." Kurt didn't know to either be sad his boyfriend (_EEP!) _was leaving or laugh at how much of a dork he was.

"If you must." Kurt looked down, mock-pouting.

"I just might have to do something about that cute sad face before I go though" and so standing in front of Kurt, Blaine once again cupped Kurt,s face and kisse him, it was a long, sweet kiss.

"Now I really don't want you to go." Kurt sighed.

"I know but it's Dalton's stupid rules." Blaine kissed Kurt again before asking shyly.

"Are you going to tell you're dad about us tonight?" Kurt thought for a minute before answering.

"Yeah I'll do it once you leave." Blaine smiled.

"Then I'm guessing I can't kiss you at the front door then?" Kurt shook his head. "Well I'll just have to do it here then."

Blaine stepped forward and kissed Kurt again, making it even longer than the last. Once they stopped, Kurt looked a bit dazed.

"I still can't believe I can do that." Blaine grinned. "Neither can I."

* * *

They walked downstairs, not holding hands but still moving very close together so they were at least touching. Kurt opened the living room door.

"Hey Dad Blaine needs to head back to Dalton."

"Bye Blaine! It was great meetin' ya kiddo!" Burt called from his spot on his recliner.

"You too Mr Hum-Burt!" Blaine waved. Kurt then closed the door and lead Blaine to the front door.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Kurt nodded.

"I'll text you?"

"You better" Blaine grinned.

"Or what short stack?" Kurt smirked.

"Ooooh Kurt that _hurt! _That was below the belt!" Blaine mocked.

"I'm sorry Blainer" Kurt gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You really need to get going before you get locked out of Dalton though" Blaine nodded.

"See you tomorrow Kurtie."

"Bye Blainers!" Kurt called to Blaine as he watched Blaine get into his car, and with a final wave, Blaine was gone.

_'Now for the hard part.'_ Thought Kurt, as he went off to tell his father he had a boyfriend.

* * *

**YAAAAAY THEY'RE FINALLY TOGETHER!**

**so tell me what you thought?**

**AND any questions, just review me them ;) THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU! :D**

**I thought you may need a little pick me up after that episode of Glee :( it was SO sad! :''(**

**OH! one question should I get a beta? I don't know, so please tell me? **

**ENJOY ;)**

* * *

"Um, Dad?" Kurt asked, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Burt didn't look up from the TV.

"Can I...um...can you turn that down a minute or something?" Kurt slowly went to sit down on the sofa beside Burt's recliner.

Burt turned off the TV with a worried expression planted on his face.

"Kurt? What's wrong? What happened?" Did Blaine-" Kurt cut him off.

"No! Blaine didn't do anything! But it does have something to do with him though." When Burt didn't respond, Kurt went on.

"Um...so Blaine...and I...are..um...now...boyfriends." Kurt looked down at his hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world, while his face was going bright red. He really didn't know how to tell his dad that he had a boyfriend!

"Why were you so nervous to tell me? I'm your dad you can tell me stuff" Kurt nodded and was about to respond when a look washed over Burt's face, it was a look of realization.

"You were up there" Burt pointed to the ceiling, indicating Kurt's room, "With your boyfriend? Without me knowing? Without the door open?" It took Kurt a moment before he caught on to what Burt was insinuating.

"What? NO! Dad, ew no! nothing like that happened! We only just got together! We were watching a movie and I fell asleep, I woke up from a bad dream, where Karofsky was chasing me and I woke up, I told you that yeah? Well anyway, I told Blaine about it and then we became boyfriends, I'm not sure you want to know details? Yeah that's what I thought," Burt shook his head when asked if he wanted to know the details," And then Blaine had to go, and now I'm telling you, sooo yeah."

Kurt finally took a much needed breathe after telling the story at such a fast pace. Burt took a moment to let this information wash over him.

"But just remind me, when did you meet him? How many days ago?" Kurt thought for a few minutes before answering slowly.

"3 or 4 days..." Kurt just realized how little time he'd known Blaine.

"Do you know a lot about each other?" Kurt answered this instantly.

"Yeah, basically everything really." Burt wondered if this was true but then remembered his son physically could not lie.

"Most importantly, does he make you happy?" Kurt couldn't believe how understanding his father was being.

"Extremely." Kurt said firmly. Burt smiled.

"Well then if he makes you happy then I like him, and he does seem like a good guy, and _really_ formal!" Kurt chuckled,

"Yeah, but that's probably because he goes to a private boarding school." Burt nodded in understanding.

"Aw okay, I like that though, good manners." Kurt grinned, Burt actually liked his boyfriend!

"Why don't you bring him round for dinner tomorrow?" Kurt's eyes looked like stars when Burt suggested this.

"Can I?" Burt nodded.

"Yeah I wanna talk with him." Burt smiled, but Kurt saw an alterer motive behind his niceness.

"What kind of a talk?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Oh, you know, if you hurt my son, I'll hunt you down, you know the usual." Kurt was _not _expecting _that._

"Dad! You can't say that! Don't scare him away!" Burt shrugged.

"I'm only giving him fair warning." Kurt was going to argue when his Dad suddenly hugged him. Kurt hugged back instinctively but still wondered what it was for. So when they broke away after a few moments, he asked and Burt replied gruffly.

"I just didn't want you to grow up so fast. I wanted you to be my little boy for just a little bit longer." Kurt couldn't say anything because of the lump in his throat so he hugged his dad instead, which Burt instantly reciprocated.

They were interrupted by the bell.

"I'll get it, if this only just happened I'm guessing you'll want to call Mercedes?" Kurt looked at his dad, _'how did he know exactly what I need to do?'_

"Go on, I know you want to" Burt gently pushed Kurt up the stairs before going to get the door. Kurt sprinted up the stairs and into his room, only getting a catch of the conversation downstairs, it was Carol at the door, she forgot her key.

But Kurt didn't honestly care about that, all he cared about was relaying the events of the afternoon to Mercedes, and that he did.

* * *

**Meanwhile, happening to Blaine.**

* * *

When Blaine got back to Dalton, he had a spring in his step and humming a random, happy tune. He was going to his room but as he passed the common room, Wes, David,Nick and Jeff all came out, Bumping into Blaine.

"Hey Blainers! How's Kurtie?" Asked Wes.

"He's..._amazing"_ Blaine replied breathily.

"Blaine? What happened? Why are you all...like...well, _this_?" Nick asked, all his friends evidently sharing his concern from the nods of their heads.

"I kissed him." Blaine grinned.

"You what?" His friends were all dumbfounded.

"I kissed him!" Blaine said a little louder. "I kissed Kurt!" Blaine was bouncing from foot to foot.

"What did he do?" His friends were delighted for him but wondered how Kurt took it.

"He kissed me back!" There was a cheer, not only from the four boys in front of him, but from inside the common room too.

Blaine looked inside to see most of the warblers sitting in there, grinning.

There were outbursts of "Awesome man!" and "Go get some!" from all his friends, Blaine was only half paying attention, he was still thinking of his first kiss, his first kiss with Kurt. Still thinking of how soft his lips were,how he tasted of coffee and something so amazingly _Kurt. _How he smelt of coconut and vanilla. How perfect looked, how he blu-

"Earth to Blaine!" Thad was trying to get Blaine's attention back because he had just zoned out.

"Wha- yeah? oh um sorry." Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"Mmm I'm sure you are. I was asking are you two together now?" Trent asked looking at his smaller friend curiously.

"Yeah we are!" Blaine said jumping up and down like a child on christmas morning.

There was another uproar of cheers.

"Okay everyone SHH! Blaine tell us everything!" Nick said eagerly, clasping his hands together. The only one who didn't look at Nick like he had horns was Jeff, Jeff just nodded eagerly and looked expectantly at Blaine, ready for him to start.

"Nick? You sure you're not a 13 year old girl?" Blaine asked in an amused voice. Nick looked around his friends staring at him.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Blaine has a point there Nick! But yeah Blaine tell us come on!" Wes dragged Blaine over to the sofa and the warblers followed suit.

They all sat around Blaine, listening to him as he animately re-told the events of that night. Each of his friends were so happy for him, he'd waited so long for someone special, and now, he'd found him.

* * *

_Good night boyfriend ;) - K xxxxxxxx_

_Sweet dreams boyfriend ;D - B xxxxxx_

Both boys went to bed after an exceedingly long conversation about how amazing it was to be able to call each other that.

They both had a huge smile on their face as they got into their respective beds, both with the other on their mind.

* * *

**Please review? please?**

**AND any questions or suggestions or anything PLEASE tell me? please? :DD xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT! please go onto youtube and type in** '_Beauty and the derry beast_' **I need to get it loads of views for my drama club (the people doing it are all in my drama club they are the seniors) PLEASE DO IT! and spread the word! tell your friends!**

* * *

Blaine had been hesitant to come over to Kurt's for the "meet the family" dinner because what if they didn't like him? What would they say? Would they think Kurt deserves someone better that him? Well, Kurt _did _deserve someone better than him, Kurt was just so damn _perfect_! In the end, Kurt had convinced him to come.

That is how Blaine came to be at Kurt's door, one red rose for Kurt and a bouquet of flowers for Carole (what? He had to try a little to get on her good side), knocking at it briskly three times.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt answered the door, Blaine presented the rose in front of Kurt, the bouquet still behind his back.

"For you" Blaine grinned when Kurt blushed and shyly took the flower. Kurt stepped forward to kiss Blaine quickly.

"Thank you." Blaine stepped into the kiss, making it last just a bit longer. They were just about to step away from each other when someone cleared their throat.

"Um, hi again Blaine." It was Burt. _Well this is awkward, _Blaine thought.

"Hello sir." Blaine said after his motor functions were working again.

"Kid, what did I tell you? Please, call me Burt." Burt smiled and Blaine felt immediately less nervous.

"Now, hows about we get off the front step and come inside? Carole is just dying to meet you." Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him inside, Burt went on into the living room, leaving the two boys to go into the kitchen.

"What's that behind your back?" Kurt looked round curiously

"um they're for Carole." Blaine said shyly.

"Aaaaww, trying to gain brownie points?" Kurt teased, making Blaine blush.

"It's adorable." Kurt lifted Blaine's flushed face to kiss him quickly before bringing him into the kitchen, to meet Carole.

"Hey Carole." Carole turned around and a huge grin sprung to her face.

"I'm guessing you're Blaine?" Carole quickly made her way across the kitchen and hugged Blaine, something he was _not _expecting.

"Hi Mrs Hummel, um i brought these." Blaine brought the flowers from behind his back. Carole basically squealed.

"Oh they're gorgeous! Aren't you a gentleman? I think he's a keeper Kurt!" Carole winked at Kurt causing both boys to blush whilst she went to put the flowers into water.

"Is there anything we can do to help with dinner?" Kurt asked.

"No no! Everything's under control dear, you two just go have some fun" Once again, both boys blushed because of Carole's emphasise on "_fun_".

"Um okay, see you in a bit." Kurt brought Blaine out of the kitchen, hand in hand, leaving a sniggering Carole.

"My room?" Kurt suggested.

"Sure."

* * *

"Ooh can we watch Mulan? Please? Pleeeeease? Kurtie? Please?" Kurt had to laugh at him, he was such a child!

"Yes Blainers, we can watch Mulan, you Disney crazed 5 year old" Blaine grinned.

"Yay! Thank you Kurtie! Aaaaand! I'm 5 and a half! How many times do I have to tell you?" Kurt nodded solemly, trying not to laugh.

"I'm _very _sorry Blainers, of course you're 5 and a half, how can I ever get you to forgive me?" Blaine suddenly turned from being a 5 and a half year old to a smirking teenager.

"Oh I'm sure could think of _something_." Blaine walked slowly over to Kurt, who was laying on the bed, with his head resting against the headboard.

"Really? What ever could you be thinking?" Blaine stood beside the bed Kurt was laying on, he leant down, and was just about to kiss him when Carole called them down that dinner was ready.

"I'm guessing I'll have to wait till after dinner for me to forgive you then?" Blaine grinned before offering his hand to Kurt, which he took.

"I don't think I could wait that long without you forgiving me really." Blaine smirked.

"Oh? Then something will have to be done about that then." Blaine stepped forward, putting his palm to Kurt's cheek, he closed the small space between their lips and was just about to kiss him but stopped just before his lips touched Kurt's.

"You're forgiven" Blaine said, his breathe blowing over Kurt's face, sending shivers down Kurt's spine. Kurt couldn't wait any longer, he kissed Blaine slowly and tenderly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine's hand was still holding Kurt's cheek, his other snaked its way around Kurt's waist.

They broke apart for air, foreheads pressed against one another, then Carole was shouting for them again and they had to go down, hand in hand, for dinner.

* * *

When Kurt and Blaine went into the kitchen Carole was taking something out of the oven and Burt and Finn were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Dad and Finn?" Kurt asked after he pulled out a chair for Blaine to sit in, to which Blaine kissed his cheek as a thank you.

"Watching football in the living room, I'l go get them, and by the way? You two are so cute!" Carole went to get Finn and Burt, leaving Kurt and Blaine, once again, blushing.

"Carole is so nice." Blaine commented once Kurt sat down.

"Yeah she is, she'll never replace my mom but she is great, I love her." Kurt smiled sadly, Blaine took his hand and squeezed it gently.

They then heard Finn, Carole and Burt laughing at something about to come so Kurt got up and went to the sink.

"Would you like a drink?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah please." Burt Carole and the giant who must be Finn, came in then, all smiling, Blaine sighed, _this is what a happy family looks and acts like. _

"Hey, I'm guessing you're Blaine?" Finn asked.

"That's me" Blaine smiled, Kurt came down with two glasses of water, one for him and one for Blaine, placing it in front of him before sitting down beside him. "Thank you."

"Awesome, so um do you like football?" Finn asked, Burt had sat down at the head of the table.

"Yeah!" Finn and Burt looked surprised.

"I get that a lot," Blaine laughed softly,"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't like football" Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

"Of course not, who do you support?" Burt asked.

"Buckeyes all the way." Blaine smiled, he was actually getting on with his boyfriends parents!

Kurt got up, Blaine looked at him questioningly.

"I'm going to help Carole in the kitchen, you stay here and talk football and stuff." Blaine smiled and returned to his conversation with Burt and Finn on how absurd the ref's decision was in last nights game.

* * *

"Hey, need a hand?" Kurt asked Carole.

"What? Oh, it's all ready I just need to bring it all to the table, could you take yours, Blaine's and Finn's?" Kurt nodded and took the 3 plates with ease.

"Thank you. Oh and by the way? I _love _Blaine!" Kurt laughed, _so do I.__  
_

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell him." Kurt then went to the table and put the plates down, Finn immediately shovelling food into his mouth, to which Kurt scrunched up his nose making Blaine laugh.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Blaine waved his hand, dismissing why he was laughing, "Thanks."

Kurt sat down next to Blaine as Carole came in, she sat down and they all began to eat, except Finn who'd started already, and began an easy, comfortable conversation, all Blaine could think was _this is how a real family has dinner_.

* * *

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine asked Carole if she needed a hand with the washing up, but she refused. They were going to go back to Kurt's room but Burt stopped them,

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a minute?" Said boy paled and looked at Kurt.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not going to kill ya! well yet anyways" Burt joked

"Dad!" Blaine gulped, Kurt was nervous encase Burt actually meant it.

"What? I'm kidding! Look, all I'm saying is that if you hurt Kurt, I will not hesitate to hurt you to. But that said I do like you kiddo, your a gentleman and I like that, I give you my approval or whatever." Kurt positively _glowed, _Blaine almost stopped and stared at his beautiful face.

"I promise, I could never hurt Kurt, _ever_." Burt smiled.

"Good, now you can go and remember! Door stays open." Kurt and Blaine nodded and made their way up the stairs, into Kurt's room, leaving the door open.

"So you want to watch Mulan?" Kurt asked Blaine, who had flopped himself onto Kurt's bed.

"Yeah!" Blaine practically shouted.

"Okay, calm down Blainers." Kurt went to put on the DVD.

"But Kurtie! It's _Mulan__! _It's amazing!" Kurt just laughed and went to lay on the bed beside Blaine.

"I'm sorry I forgot." Kurt looked over to Blaine, who was already staring at Kurt.

"I'm going to have find a way to be able to forgive you again aren't I?" Kurt grinned and turned so he was fully facing Blaine and kissed him.

Blaine moved so he was more comfortable and placed his hands on Kurt's hips, he then pushed him gently so he was laying flush against Kurt, all the while kissing him slowing. Kurt's hands went to Blaine's neck, pulling him down as to deepen the kiss.

They stayed like that for a while till it got a bit heated and both had to pull away or else a situation would have come about.

"I honestly don't know how I can do that." Kurt said.

"Do what?" Blaine was confused.

"How you allow me to kiss you, I don't understand it, why would someone like _you _choose to be with someone like me? You could have anyone you wanted, why settle for me?" Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why wouldn't I want to be with a guy who is sweet, funny, fashionable, adorable and so freakin' gorgeous? And I'm not settling for anything, I wouldn't want to be with anyone other than you Kurt, you are perfect. If anything, I'm asking myself why someone so perfect would want to be with me. Can't you see how amazingly perfect you are?" Blaine finished his little speech by kissing Kurt gently.

"I just...I'm nothing like perfect, I'm as far from the word as you can get. It's just, I've been told so many times that 'no ones going to want to be with me', 'that I'm worthless' and so many other things, I just feel like you're trying to get me to be your boyfriend and then your going to go and break my heart or something." Kurt looked down at the bed trying not to cry. Blaine would never think that Kurt would feel this way.

"I would _never_ do that Kurt. I could never. Anyone who told you you're anything less than perfect, are blind. And I'm going to make sure you feel as perfect as you are, no one has the right to make you feel like that, and I won't let them anymore." Kurt looked up at Blaine, his eyes filled with tears just waiting to spill over.

"Come here." Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms for a hug, Kurt had never felt safer than in those arms.

"Now, lets watch this movie while cuddling like there's no tomorrow." Blaine moved them both so they were facing the T.V but still holding Kurt close in his arms.

They lay like that till the end of the movie, not that either of them saw it, they both fell asleep about half way through, Kurt's head on Blaine chest and Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt.

* * *

**Phew! that was long! over 2,000 word! wow, please leave a review and please comment on the youtube video! THANK YOU! ((((((HUGS YOU)))))**


	11. Chapter 11

**The song here is "**_All About You_**" by Oliver Garland the lyrics are changed a bit for obvious reasons go listen to it :) **

**Thank you all once again 3**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

A disorientated Kurt woke to someone lightly singing, it seemed to be coming from above him. Blaine?

_Your smile is contagious, your laugh is too  
But can our love spin __faster cause my heart is on you  
__The beauty in our love makes me a better guy  
__And I put my hand on my heart and I wonder why_

Blaine realized that Kurt was awake and staring up at him, but instead of stopping, he carried on, but this time instead of staring into space, he stared into Kurt's eyes trying to make him see how much he meant to Blaine.

_I hate it when I see you cry, I realized when I looked in your eyes  
What I found when I looked inside is you  
It's all about you boy.  
It's all about you boy.  
It's all about you boy.  
It's all about you boy._

Instead of finishing the song, Blaine pulled Kurt up to meet his face and kissed him. It wasn't long but it portrayed every bit of emotion Blaine was feeling.

"I was thinking about how you said that 'I could have any guy I wanted' and I said 'I only want you'. Well that song popped into my head, it is all about you Kurt, I could never want anyone but you." Kurt was about to say something but thought he'd leave it for a while. So instead he brought a hand up to Blaine's face, touched his cheek and kissed him.

The kiss was slow at first but then, as Kurt's tongue poked into Blaine's mouth, it got more heated. Blaine rolled then over so that he was on top of Kurt, straddling him. Kurt's hands went up to to the nape of Blaine's neck, grasping some of the short hairs that had escaped from the gel, while Blaine's hands went onto Kurt's hips and under his shirt. Kurt shivered in delight at this and tried to suppress a moan but just couldn't. Blaine _loved_ that he could make Kurt make those noises and wanted to see if he could make him do it more. So, Blaine began to drag his hand further north under Kurt's shirt and over his chest, slowing down at the nipples so he was only lightly touching them. Kurt moaned again, louder this time. Blaine began to kiss down Kurt's neck, stopping to suck every once in a while, till he came to a particularly sensitive spot under Kurt's ear, were Kurt rolled his head back in pleasure. This gave Blaine a greater access to Kurt's neck and so began sucking a very large, very visible hickey but Kurt didn't think about how visible it was, all he could think of was how god damn good it felt and then had the sudden thought that Blaine's shirt needed to be off like _now._

"Boys! It's 10pm!" Just as Kurt went to tear off Blaine's t-shirt, Burt called up making Blaine jump off the bed, landing on the floor with a bump.

Kurt clambered over to the side of the bed "Are you okay?" Kurt tried to disguise his laughter without success.

"I'm fine, thank you for being so kind" Blaine mock pouted, sticking out his lower lip and looked up to Kurt from his position on the floor with his huge hazel eyes, making him look like a puppy.

"Awwww I'm sorry Blainers." Kurt slid down to meet Blaine and quickly gave him a kiss before standing up and offering Blaine his hand to help him get up.

Blaine took it and got up, then the both of them made their way downstairs hand in hand.

* * *

As they made their way downstairs Kurt remembered what he was going to say to Blaine before their make out session.

"You have a really really great voice by the way. No wonder you're the lead singer for the Warblers" Kurt smiled over to Blaine, who was beginning to blush.

"I'm not that good, I'm sure you're better." Kurt was about to protest when Burt came out of the living room.

"Hey boys" Burt went on into the kitchen, leaving Kurt and Blaine to walk out to the front door, finish their conversation and say goodbye.

"I'm not, if I was then I would actually get a solo." Kurt shrugged.

"Well then you'll just have to sing for me won't you?" Blaine stood back and looked at Kurt expectantly.

"What'r you looking at? I'm hardly going to sing _now_" Kurt looked at Blaine like he was crazy.

"Why not?" Blaine looked up at Kurt with huge brown puppy dog eyes, Kurt's heart melted.

"Oh stop that! You know I can't resist that! No I'm not going to sing." Kurt said trying to be serious but couldn't keep his smile at bay.

"Fiiiiine, but I get a kiss instead!" Blaine puckered his lips, shutting his eyes tight, looking so adorable Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay now that I can do now." Kurt stepped forward and kissed Blaine, it was only chaste but still, Kurt and Blaine both loved it, every kiss would be special for them.

"I need to go now. I don't wanna!" Blaine pulled Kurt forward the small space between them by wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and then he nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck.

"Aah Blaine that tickles!" Kurt pushed Blaine away jokingly. "And yes you do or else you're going to get locked out." Blaine smirked the older boy.

"What about I _do _get locked out and I have to spend the night in your room..." Blaine wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. Kurt swatted his boyfriends arm playfully.

"Blaine Devon Anderson! I can not believe you would imply such a thing!" Blaine couldn't help laugh.

"What? You can't say you didn't enjoy back there.." When Kurt only looked down blushing Blaine took this as a bad sign.

"Oh my god, you didn't enjoy it! of course you didn't! You've probably done stuff like that all the time! Of course you have! I mean look at you! I've never done something like that before, you probably hate-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips pressing against his.

"Of course I enjoyed it! And I've never done anything like that before. I've never even _kissed _a guy before you." Blaine looked surprised to say the least.

"You haven't? But...how? I find that hard to believe"

"Why?" Kurt looked at Blaine with an adorably confused face.

"Well. Have you _looked_ in the mirror lately? I'm surprised that some other guy hasn't snatched you up already." Blaine was only half joking as he said this.

"What? Are we even _living_ in the same Ohio? I didn't think I would meet another gay guy till New York at least! But I am glad I was wrong." Blaine smiled coyly.

"Oh? And what would the reason for that be?" Kurt leaned down so his lips were beside Blaine's ear and whispered. "You." Then Kurt dragged his lips lightly across Blaine's cheek, down to the others lips and kissed him quickly.

It took a few minutes for Blaine to come out of his trance that his boyfriend had put him in.

"Okay yes I do need to go. I'll text you tonight" Blaine placed a small peck on Kurt's lips before hopping into his car and driving off.

* * *

** Okay, so I completed this whilst sick so please excuse me for the awfulness :/ **

**Review? please?**

**IMPORTANT! does anyone draw fan art? please get back to me if you do!**

**Oh! and please go onto youtube and watch "**_Beauty And The Derry Beast_**" Please? **

**thank you all once again :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I literally have no excuse for the wait, I'll just say I'm really sorry, hand this to you and run away :3**

* * *

Kurt had woken up late that Monday morning. He quickly got dressed into the outfit he had chosen last night but when he looked at his reflection in the mirror he saw a huge bruise on the side of his neck.

_"Blaine"_ Kurt thought, quickly grabbing a scarf and wrapping it around his neck, thanking whoever was out there that it went with his out fit.

He said goodbye to his dad and Carole, grabbing a slice of toast off of Burt's plate, much to the elder's chagrin.

Kurt set off down the street, walking whilst texting Blaine,

_I had to wear a scarf because of you! you're lucky they are in season... -K xx_

* * *

He had gotten to his locker after everyone else was already in class, so he was alone in the hallway - or so he thought.

He was just about to run off to his 1st class when his locker shut closed abruptly.

_Slam!_

Kurt looked up to see who the culprit was. It was Karofsky, smiling down at him with an unreadable expression. Was it anger? fear? insanity? The next thing Kurt knew he was being shoved up against his locker **_SLAM!_**

"I've finally got you alone," Karofsky hissed "Finally getting to do what I've waiting for, waiting for I don't know _how _long!"

Kurt really didn't know what to say, how could he? Some guy that had it in for him, was cornering him and had his body pressed tightly against him? The only thing that sprung to mind was,

"Wh-what are you g-going to do?" Kurt whispered, terrified beyond belief.

Karofsky just chuckled darkly and leant in close so his breath was tickling uncomfortably at Kurt's ear, and whispered, "I'm going to beat you senseless so hopefully, you'll never..._ever _wake up again."

Kurt froze. Karofsky wanted to _kill_ him?

_"_Why?" Kurt only managed to get this out, even then it was barely audible, Karofsky wouldn't have been able to hear it if he wasn't in such close proximity.

"_Why_?" Karofsky looked at him incredulously. " Because your a fucking _faggot_, a useless waste of space, always prancing your faggy ass down these hallways like you're someone that mattered, no one cares about you, no one gives a shit about you, I'm doing the world a favour really."

Kurt shut his eyes tight, wanting nothing more than to say that his Dad loves him, his Mom loved him, that Blaine lo-well liked him. But he couldn't, he was paralysed with fear, rooted to the spot, unable to move.  
Karofsky took Kurt's silence and trembling as encouragement.

"Now, I'm going to beat the shit out of you and no one will kno-" Karofsky couldn't even finish his sentence before he was tackled to the floor.

Kurt opened his eyes when he felt the tremendous weight lift off him.

He looked down to see Finn and Karofsky struggling on the floor, Finn keeping Karofsky on the ground and the latter struggling out of Finn's strong impenetrable vice grip.

Kurt's knees quickly gave way with fear and he slid to the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest, silently letting tears started running down his cheeks.

Footsteps could be heard squeaking down the hall and the easily recognisable voice of Mr Schuester shouting, "What the hell is going on here?!" He ran forward and pulled Finn and Karofsky apart, making them stand as far away as he could manage.

"Now, what the hell happened?" Mr Schuester asked, still not noticing Kurt crying on the floor against his locker.

"Karofsky was shoving Kurt up against his locker, whispering some shit into his ear!" Finn explained whilst sending Karofsky death glares.

Upon hearing Kurt being mentioned, Mr Schuester looked around and saw said boy, quickly striding over to him, kneeling down and laying a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder but Kurt flinched away.

"Kurt? What happened?" But Mr Schuester didn't get a response.

"Fairy boy's fine! He's ju-" Karofsky was stopped mid-sentence, once again, by Finn tackling him to the floor, only stopping because Mr Schuester shouted louder than either of the boys had ever heard come from the teachers lips.

"Stop! Now Finn, stay with Kurt a second and I'll take David to the principle's office." Finn nodded, quickly making his way over to his brother, Karofsky was about to protest but retreated as soon as he saw the look both Mr Shue and Finn were giving him.

All the while this was happening, Kurt hadn't raised his head once.

"Kurt?" But, just like Mr Schuester, Finn didn't get a response.

"Do you want me to get Burt?" This finally caught Kurt's attention, he looked up, shaking his head frantically from side to side.

"No! Finn please! He can't have another heart attack! Please don't tell him!" Kurt began to cry again: Finn had no idea what to do.

"Come on, lets go to the choir room first period's almost over." Finn suggested. Slowly Kurt agreed, standing up but refused Finn's help when he offered.

When they got there, Kurt sat down on one of the red plastic chairs, once again bringing his knees to his chest, holding them for dear life.

Finn went over and sat beside him, not sure what to do.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his bag but the owner did nothing to acknowledge that it went off, so Finn picked up the bag, rummaged around for a bit and found the phone.

It was a message from Mercedes.

_How come you're not in class? Where are you? - M_

Seeing as Kurt didn't seem to be in the mood to text, as far as Finn could tell anyway, Finn texted back for him.

_This is Finn, come to the choir room after class, bring the rest of glee club and hurry._

Just as Finn pressed the 'send' button, the bell went so Finn just sat in another red plastic chair and waited for the rest of glee club to arrive, at least _they'd_ know what to do.

* * *

A few minutes later all of New Directions were in the choir room looking at Finn and Kurt with confusion mixed with worry. Mercedes was the first one to speak,

"Kurt, what happened?" To go with her question, she walked over the said boy and, like many before her, tried to lay a reassuring hand onto Kurt's shoulder but he flinched away, shaking his head, that was still buried in his knees.

Mercedes looked up from Kurt and around at the solemn faces all giving her the same look "_what are we going to do?" _

Suddenly Sam got an idea,

"Kurt? Do you want your dad?" But before Kurt could look up, Finn already answered with,

"He really doesn't want Burt to worry so that's a no go." Sam's face fell and he turned back to thinking what they could do. A few minutes later Mercedes got an idea which was much better than what they had come up with, but instead of telling Kurt straight away she went over and whispered in Finn's ear,

"I'm going to call Blaine and get him down here." Finn just looked a Mercedes before near shouting,

"That's brilliant! Yes! Go now!" Kurt startled at the loud noise but still, never looked up. Everyone else looked at Finn and Mercedes expectantly but neither said what they were going to do.

Mercedes grabbed Kurt's phone, ran out of the choir room and down the hall, and quickly got Blaine's number, hoping against hope that Blaine wouldn't be in class already.

After a few rings Blaine picked up.

"_Hello?_"

"_Hi, this Mercedes? Kurt's friend?_"

"_Oh yeah! Hey! Um is something wrong? Why are you calling on Kurt's phone?_"

"_Look I need you to get to McKinley as fast as you can, Kurt's had a...an incident with Karofsky, but don't worry! He's not hurt! He just needs you_"

"What the hell did that di-"

"_Blaine! Stop, I'll explain everything once you get here, just hurry._"

* * *

20 minutes, 3 skipped traffic lights and a near crash later Blaine was outside the school running up to the front door where Mercedes was anxiously waiting .

"Mercedes! What the hell happened?" As soon as Blaine reached the woman in question he started bombarding her with even more questions, "What happened?" "Is he okay?" "Where is he?"

Mercedes stopped him by leading him to the choir room, on the way describing all the events of the morning, only stopping when they reached the door of their destination.

As soon as Blaine saw Kurt he ran to his side, bumping past the rest of the teens in the process to which he mumble a quick "sorry" in their direction, but his sole focus was on his boyfriend who was now wrapped safely in his arms, softly crying into his shoulder.

The onlookers were surprised to say the least, all wondering the same thing, _who was this guy?_

Neither Kurt nor Blaine paid any attention to the others in the room, as far as they were concerned it was just the two of them as Blaine whispered reassurances into Kurt's ear, who had also stopped crying.

"Um, Mercedes?" Quinn began, "Who is this?" Puck finished, gesturing over to Blaine.

"This is Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend." Finn answered.

"Wait when did this happen? Is that the guy Kurt was texting on Friday?" Quinn asked, putting the pieces together.

"It only happened yesterday and yep! that's the "we're just friends" text flirter." Mercedes replied with a grin.

"I knew it was going to happen!" Tina exclaimed.

"Wait how did you know about him Tina?" Mike asked curiously.

"Tina, Kurt and I went to the mall on Saturday where we ran into Blaine and some of his friends." Mercedes replied.

The door of the choir room opened just then, Mr Schuester came in, stopping in his tracks when he saw his students in his choir room

"Why are you all here?" The bewildered teacher inquired," You should all be in class! And who is this?" Mr Schuester gestured to Blaine who still wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings.

"This is Blaine, Kurt seemed to need him more than anyone so.." Mercedes trailed off.

"Um okay? Anyway I've come to get Kurt and bring him to Principle Figgins' office so you can all go back to class, everyone except Finn," Mr Schuester turned to the huge teen"You are the only one who saw anything so you need to come and he is your brother so...yeah," The teacher turned back to everyone else," Go back to class, no butts" Mr Schuester looked pointedly at them all, waving his hand gesturing for them to leave.

* * *

Once they had all filed out, it was only Finn, Mr Schuester, Kurt and Blaine, who had come out of their protective bubble and wass now sitting next to each other, Kurt having his knees drawn to his chest once more but this time, holding Blaine's hand like it was a life line.

"Kurt, we're going to go to Principle Figgins' office to talk about what happened okay?" Mr Schuester asked tenderly, the teacher still had no idea what Karofsky had done or said to Kurt but he knew that whatever it was it must have been bad enough to break the usually strong boy.

And, with a reassuring hand squeeze and smile from Blaine, Kurt got up, still clutching his boyfriend's hand tightly.

* * *

"Now Kurt," Principle Figgins began, in his droning, condescending voice. They were all sitting in Figgins' room, Kurt and Blaine on the sofa, the Principle behind his desk, Finn and Karofsky in front of it, the latter glaring at the two boys on the sofa who had their hands linked together and Mr Schuester and Burt Hummel, who had been there waiting for Kurt and Blaine to come into the office, were standing off to the side, the former keeping the latter calm.

"Can you tell us what happened Kurt?" continued Principle Figgins.

"Nothing happened!" Karofsky began but was stopped by Kurt, surprisingly,

"Nothing happened, but only because Finn was there to stop you. You were shoving me up against my locker, saying that you were going to "beat the hell out of me so that I'll never wake up again" you were going to..._kill me" _Kurt whispered the last two word, tears welling up in his eyes and Blaine's grip tightened on Kurt's hand.

"He can't prove that I said that!" Karofsky returned.

"But I saw him shoving Kurt against the lockers?" Finn said.

"While I can do something about the shoving, I am sorry to say that David is right, no one heard anything, so there is no proof in what Kurt is saying."

Finn and Burt started shouting their objections at Figgins, Blaine was going to join them but one look at Kurt's face told him that he needed to console his boyfriend. Karofsky was looking quite pleased with himself that his frugal attempt at getting out of trouble, had actually worked.

* * *

Once Principle Figgins had gotten Burt and Finn to calm down, with the help of Mr Shuester, Principle Figgins made one last comment,

"Now, David will receive a week suspension but nothing more can be done, now if you will excuse me, I have to call in David's parents to discuss the suspension."

Once Burt, Finn, Kurt and Blaine were in the hall, Burt tugged Kurt into a hug, to which Kurt was extremely grateful for.

After their embrace Burt looked Kurt straight in the eye, hands one his sons shoulders and said,

"Kurt, you're not safe here with that David still here, that's why, _You are going to Dalton."_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! :D**

**Ooooh I'm actually excited to see where this is going :P**

**please review? and I'm very open to ideas and stuff so please SEND ME WHAT YOU WANT TO READ! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't even have much of an excuse for not updating so I'm just hoping this chapter makes up for the delay?**

* * *

_"Kurt, you're not safe here with that David still here, that's why, You are going to Dalton."_

* * *

"But dad, it's way too expensive!" Kurt tried to reason with his father but to no avail.

"You're not safe here. I don't care if it costs more than a trip to the _moon, _you are not staying here with that _creep _still running around this school!" Kurt could see he wasn't going to win so he turned to his boyfriend for support, but found none.#

"Kurt, I have to agree with your dad. Your safety comes first. I would pay the tuition myself if it was to keep you safe" Burt looked down at the uniform clad boy, proud that Kurt had chosen such a smart, kind boyfriend that puts _Kurt _first, something no one other than himself has done in a long time.

Conceding defeat, Kurt only nodded.

"Good, now, you're not staying here anymore, go clear out your locker and we'll be off. I'll wait in the car. Blaine? Will you help Kurt?" Blaine agreed, of course, and he and Kurt went off the the latter's locker. They almost held hands before thinking better of it, reminding themselves of their setting _and_ their situation with Karofsky and his minions still hanging around.

"Blaine, I need to say goodbye to glee club before I leave, I need to explain" Blaine understood immediately so they quickly took out the few items in Kurt's locker and headed for the choir room

* * *

When Kurt and Blaine arrived, they were immediately swarmed by all the members of New Directions. They were all asking questions that Kurt hardly even hear one from the next.

"Stop guys! If you be quiet I need to tell you something, it'll be one of the hardest things for me to do but I need to." As soon as Kurt told them this, everyone in the room, except for Kurt and Blaine, took their seats. Mr Shuester had joined them during Kurt's introduction, the teacher then motioned for Blaine to sit but when he moved to a seat beside who he thought was Sam, Kurt grabbed his hand and looked at him with a mixture of plead and fear in his eyes, making Blaine stay where he was beside Kurt. Neither of the boys realized that everyone's eyes were on them, staring at the two in adoration. Then Kurt started to retell his story.

"It started in Freshman year with slushies and dumpster dives, the same as you guys really but then in Junior year things got worse. Karofsky would single me out, shove me into lockers, more slushies and dumpster dives, he'd follow me out of school and just...walk right behind me, not saying or doing anything just _following, _he'd also give me these _looks_ in the hallways, it doesn't sound like much, not that scary or threatening but in some ways the silent, non-violent, non-physical bullying was worse that when he'd shove me to the ground or call me horrible _un-original _names. Karofsky is worse than a bully. He is an evil, tormenting _psycho_. Principle Figgins was sympathetic but he said nothing could be done because no one saw anything. I can't stay here with Karofsky still in these halls. He...he threatened to kill me if I told anyone and he sounded serious. I need to leave before he got the chance to act on his threats. I'm so sorry guys but I'm moving schools."

Kurt wiped a stray tear from his eye as he finished telling the events of the past two years._  
_

Quickly, he and Blaine left the room, hand in hand, before anyone could respond to his story. As they left the room they heard the choir room erupt with dispute and arguments. Kurt was going to go back but was pulled along by Blaine, "It's for the best." out of the school and into Burt's awaiting car.

* * *

**So what did you think? review! (I have a feeling these chapters are really short? please tell me if they are?)**


End file.
